A hospital may dispense medications using a mobile cart with several drawers, each holding the medication assigned to one patient or assigned to multiple patients, which is accomplished by means of internal dividers within the drawers. The mobile cart might be periodically reloaded with medications and used by a caregiver to conveniently dispense medications to these patients. For purposes of HIPAA compliance and other privacy policies, it is useful to conceal the identities of the patients
When dispensing medications, the assigned medications might be in a single or multiple drawer(s) assigned to each patient. To protect patient identity, the drawer might not be labeled, which might lead to confusion on the caregiver's part.
The invention relates to an improved mobile cart and the mechanical locking/unlocking mechanism thereof which overcomes disadvantages associated with medicine dispensing mobile carts of this type.
In the inventive lock mechanism, the locking/unlocking mechanism might be performed by a mechanical assembly that both unlocks and moves the drawer on command from a signal panel that is connected to a computerized controller. The caregiver enters an authorizing code at the signal panel and enters a subsequent entry on the signal panel identifying the patient by number. Upon both the authorizing code and patient number, one drawer unlocks and opens slightly. A means of identifying the unlocked drawer is useful. The inventive lock mechanism can identify the drawer just unlocked by the caregiver by slightly opening the drawer, thereby identifying the unlocked drawer in comparison to other closed, locked drawers.
The drawer system from time to time requires that all drawers be unlocked together. A specific code entered at the signal panel will cycle through all drawers, unlocking and opening each drawer slightly and then returning all locks to the locking position, leaving all drawers unlocked and partially open.
The inventive lock mechanism incorporates an actuator cam mounted on a servo motor. On command, the servo motor turns or rotates through a specified rotation and the cam lifts a locking hook, releasing the drawer. Further rotation of the cam brings an extension arm on the cam into contact with the back of the now-unlocked drawer and pushes it out about 0.25 inches or some other preferred dimension. The motor returns the cam to the locked position quickly, but the drawer is out of position so as to be unlocked and partially open. The operator can easily see which drawer has been unlocked by its slightly open position. When finished, the caregiver simply pushes the drawer back fully, and the spring-actuated hook is raised then lowered by the drawer, re-engaging the drawer and re-locking it.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience and reference only, and will not be limiting. For example, the words “upwardly”, “downwardly”, “rightwardly” and “leftwardly” will refer to directions in the drawings to which reference is made. The words “inwardly” and “outwardly” will refer to directions toward and away from, respectively, the geometric center of the arrangement and designated parts thereof. Said terminology will include the words specifically mentioned, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import.